Sasha's Song
by SashaMclicky
Summary: Sasha has ran from everything she thought was right. When running in with the Volturi things start to change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I do not own Twilight, these characters are based off of Stephanie Meyers creation adding my own special twist

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 1**

I wondered the dark streets of Volterra. How did I get here? I couldn't clearly remember how, my hurry to run away from home was too great.

Suddenly I saw a great figure standing in front of me, his scent made it clear he was one of us. A vampire.

Even in the dark I could see him grinning. 'Come with me.'

I jumped slightly when I realized it was Felix, one of the Volturi's guards. He turned around, 'Do not waste time, Aro wishes to speak with you.'

I follow Felix back and he makes me sit and wait in the lobby by their newest human, while they finished dinner. I can smell it, the temptation so strong. But I hold myself together. Felix comes back to get me, leading me to the room where Aro, Marcus, Caius, sit and Jane, Alec, and Demetri stand to guard.I stand there in the center of a giant room with the leaders of the Volturi and their Guard. The scent of their previous meal still in the air. I hold my breath so my eyes don't fade to onyx; damn the taste is so tempting. Aro stands and walks down the steps closer to me.

He seems so calm and nice, though I know how. Thin that mask is and the powerful anger that lies beneath. He takes my hand and closes his eyes looking at everything in my past, as he does he shakes his head and says. 'I don't know how you do it Sasha.'

He pauses and looks up at me; he seems surprised 'You have a gift? Like Jane.' He turns to look at her, she's looking at me in anger, her teeth bared and I can feel she is fighting back a hiss. I answer him in a clear whisper, though everyone can hear me. 'Yes.' Aro walks to position himself between Jane and I, he looked deep in thought. Marcus said. 'Just do it Aro, you know you will regret it if you don't.'

Aro turns to him and nods 'Yes.' He turns back to Jane and I. 'Jane, Sasha Lets see whose power is stronger, shall we?' He took a few steps back and looked at Demetri. 'Get the human.'

Demetri nodded and quickly retrieved the human from the lobby, then placed her in front of us. Aro looked at Jane. 'Go ahead my dear.'

Jane smirked and looked at the human whispering 'pain' suddenly the human screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. I wanted it to stop. I didn't want to do it. Finally Aro stopped Jane. He looked at me giving the human a few moments to breathe 'Go ahead Sasha, no need to be afraid.'

Aro grinned and I looked at the human and mouthed. 'I'm sorry' not needing to whisper like Jane suddenly the human screamed louder in pain, dropping to her knees. Aro looking at me in amazement then stopping me with a wave of his hand, I was happy to stop.

He turned to Demetri and nodded. Demetri grabbed the human and took her away. Aro then turned to me 'Well Sasha I must say, that was very intriguing. Would you mind staying with us for a while?'

Jane looked at Aro upset I looked at him with no emotions registering on my face. If I would say yes, I would be a member of what most vampires fear. If I say no they might not let me leave. I took an unnecessary breath and looked at Aro. 'I'm sorry I can't. I only came to Volterra to get away from...' I paused and Aro raised his eyebrow.

'From?'

I couldn't respond. My mind filling with the visions of what I was running away from. Aro moved to take my hand to read what I was thinking. I stood perfectly still and let him grab my hand. He stood there looking at me. I looked down and closed my eyes holding back the dry cry I wished to let out. Aro looked at me, my head down looking at the design on the floor

'Sasha, are you sure that is your only power?'

I looked up at him confused. 'What do you mean?'

He looked at me. 'You feel so much, just as a human would. It's like you would have the power to feel the emotions a human would.'

I looked at him and shook my head slightly. 'No I do not have another power Aro. I have spent the past few years living amongst humans.'

He interrupted me. 'Mutts are not humans Sasha.'

I bit my tongue. 'I wasn't talking about them and even though they are not human they are my friends. Friends I have left because of my emotions. I cannot sit in a town and be hurt by people I love Aro.'

He held his hand up 'Then why live there Sasha? When you can live here, with us.'I could feel all the heads in the room turn to look at me I stood there thinking, knowing he was right.I looked at Aro, his red eyes piercing me. 'I am sorry Aro I cannot live here with you.'The smile on his face slowly fading away.

'It's not that I don't feel honored but I have a family to get back to.'He put his hand up for me to pause 'Then why did you come to Volterra Sasha, there must be a reason.'

I looked at him, biting my tongue. I knew he knew why I ran from home, so why was he trying to make me say it. 'Aro you know why I didn't want to be home.'

He gave me a look I couldn't quiet place 'Yes, but the others here don't Sasha. It is not fair to keep secrets you know.'

I could hear Jane give a smirk Felix stood near by; I guess he feared I would run out. And Demetri stood there watching intently, I looked at Demetri, his eyes met mine. He quickly looked away as Aro said my name to get my attention.

'Sasha, if you don't wish to share. Then please just stay with us, you and your powers would be a great addition to the family. 'Aro smiled at me hopefully. 'How about this, Stay the week and decide then.' He nodded once and smiled at me. I guess this was going to be the only way I could leave.

'Okay, one week.'

He laughed and clapped 'Wonderful Sasha!' I smiled at Aro and he looked at Demetri and nodded once. 'Show her to her room Demetri.'

He looked at Felix. 'Keep a close eye on this one.'

He looked back at me and smiled. I narrowed my eyes a little and ignored the fact he may have just said I was one to run off and not keep my promise.

Demetri looked at me 'Come.'

He said and started walking I followed him out of the room as Aro spoke and Felix staid behind.

'We will see you soon Sasha. And please feel free to wear something more suitable for our home.'

I rolled my eyes knowing he had a smirk on his face. I followed Demetri and could tell he didn't feel comfortable walking with me.

'Are you okay? I asked as he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

'I'm fine.' He kept walking and I moved in front of him.

'Do I scare you?' I tried not to smile.

'No' looked me dead in the eyes.

'Are you sure?' I raised an eyebrow


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Please review guys, I'd really like to know what you think about it. The more reviews the faster I post.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 **

Standing at the top of Volterra Castle at night; I was singing (link on profile page ) and thinking about him. Shaking my head at the thoughts that are bouncing around inside it. I can feel someone is behind me, watching. Once I finish the song I don't turn around and whisper. 'Hello Demetri.' I looked at Demetri, my eyes onyx, his bright red. He stood distant from me. I looked at him carefully.

'Is there something I can help you with?'

He had his hands behind him, his face stern as he looked at me.' No.'; He answered to quickly

I just looked at him not believing his answer.

'It's just.' He paused; I couldn't help but wonder what it was with the Volturi and not knowing what to say to me.

'What was Aro talking about, when he said you had a reason to come to Volterra, and when you said you don't want to be home.'

I looked at Demetri and turned around facing the open city. Before he could think I wasn't going to answer him I did in a low whisper.

'Ever feel mistreated Demetri? As if you were just some... Toy?' I turned to face him; he looked a little more relaxed and just nodded once.

'That's what I felt at home. A toy.' I looked down taking a deep breath though I didn't need it.

'Things to you may seem different because you're not a female. But the thing is, I give all my love and trust in someone.' I looked up at him and he looked at me confused, raising an eyebrow slightly.

'You see, I was married once. But that didn't work for me; I was like a prisoner in my own body. Prisoner by ring and promise. So one day I got the strength to say I was done and I left him. After that I didn't think I could let someone in so fast, let them love me. And love them back. But…' I looked down, knowing this was the hard part. Killing me inside.

'I feel it's happening again Demetri. I'm always alone, when I was with him I felt like I was on top of the world. But I haven't seen him in a while. He went to hunt one day and never returned.' I bit my tongue trying to hide the fact I was close to dry crying.

'So I ran. I ran from home, I ran from everything I ever had. If he wishes to find me he will. I tried but he covered his tracks.' I look up at Demetri who stood there looking at me with a look on his face that read he felt sorry though I knew he wouldn't say I stood there, looking out at the city. The sun setting and sky turned the most beautiful shades of colors. I watched as the people of Volterra made their way home and I watched as the couples held hands as they walked. Looking down at the roof of the castle and sat down, with my legs bent and brought up to my chest. My arms crossed on my knees and face buried in my arms. I felt so alone. I felt as if I had lost everything that ever meant anything to me.

I heard the quiet footsteps behind me, all too familiar now. But I didn't care. He cleared his throat and stood next to me. I took few deep breaths and tried to calm my dry sobs. I looked up at him as he looked down at me.

'Aro is concerned.' He told me quietly and I went back looking at the sunset'Why would he be?'

Demetri stood there. 'He thinks you would be a great addition to the family here in Volterra. Though...' he paused for a moment and I looked up at him.

'I don't think it would be the right choice.'

I was confused, why would Demetri be telling me this?

'Why is that Demetri? If I join here I could be free, free to start a new life. One without love.'

I heard a hiss and he turned around walking away then came back, sitting next to me. Demetri and I talked for a while, and I could sense him opening up to me more and more, when he finally said.

'You don't want a life here Sasha. You have a love, you have a family. Why give that up?'

I looked at him but I couldn't answer him. 'I… I don't know.'

Demetri looked at me as I looked away from him again biting my tongue holding my dry sobs inside. I could feel the hesitation then he lightly put his hand on mine and whispered.

'Everything will be okay Sasha, I promise.' After my conversations with Demetri, I went back to my room and had stayed there, alone to think for more than two days. I looked at the furniture wondering if this was a life I wanted for myself. When I heard a faint knock on the door, I knew there would only be one person who would come visit me at this time of the night. I got up and made my way at human speed to open the door exposing Demetri. I couldn't help but smile and let him in my room. I walked back and sat at the end of my bed as he walked across my room over to the window with his hands behind his back. After a few moments I cleared my throat and he leaned against the wall.

'Sasha your week here is almost over and I can't help but feel...'

He paused I looked at him confused 'But feel what?'

He looked at me

'I've lived here in Volterra for over thousands of years and I've learned not to show emotions and I can't help but to feel sad that you will be leaving.'

I looked at him surprised and speechless, he came and sat down next to me.

'You bring life into the room Sasha, and I know I said I didn't want you to stay but now I don't want you to go.'

I didn't know what to say to him. He then again placed his hand on mine.'Please stay Sasha.' I looked at Demetri and couldn't think of anything to say to him. I moved my hand from under his and stood up.

'Demetri, I've been here a week. And I do miss my family terribly but...'I looked down; the words were like lumps in my throat, burning to for me to say them out loud.

'I have yet to hear a word from anyone. None of my kids, none of my friends.' I Sighed and looked up at him, my eyes saddened I wanted to do nothing more but be human and cry.

'Demetri what am I supposed to do? I didn't feel loved while I was home so I ran to see if they would even care enough to look for me. And Look! '

I threw my hands up in the air and looked out the window. Biting my tongue and walking out onto the balcony. My hands gripping the railing tight. I just wanted to do what I always did when I was upset. I wanted to throw something, make something crash, shatter just like the way I feel inside. Broken.

Demetri came next to me and stood not too far nor to close but he looked at me.'Sasha you don't have to go, you don't have to stay. Do what you feel is right.'

I looked at him, wondering how someone like him could be part of the Volturi. Hearing the railing start to crack under my grip I let go and faced him.

'I'd like to speak with Aro.'


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Demetri nodded once 'Are you sure about this Sasha?' I looked at him with my hands by my sides made into fists.

'I think so..' We both turned our heads quickly hearing a knock on the door.

'Demetri, does anyone know you're here?'

He looked at me. 'No, and no one must know.'

I looked at him and shook my head. 'Follow my lead.'

I walked to the door opening it exposing Felix.

'Master Aro whishes to speak with you Sasha.'

He looked up and hissed. 'Demetri, what are you doing in here?'

Demetri walked to the door and looked at me.

Quickly I answered Felix. 'He was helping me.'

Felix raised an eyebrow 'Thank you Demetri.' I smiled sweetly to him before looking at Felix.

'Is Aro in his study?' Felix stood there, just looking back and forth at Demetri and me. Demetri looked at Felix with a stern face before speaking.

'I'll take her Felix.'

Felix looked at Demetri. 'Fine, only because Aro needs to speak to you as well.' Felix turned and started walking away, without looking back he warned. 'Don't keep him waiting.'

Demetri looked at me and placed his hand on my back leading me out of the room. As we walked down the hall he whispered. 'No one knows about our conversations. Try not to let him touch you. I wish he wouldn't know of them for some time.' I nodded and we stopped at a door, Aro opened the door himself, before we had a chance to announce our presence by knocking.

'Dear Sasha' He smiled with delight. 'I see Demetri and you have been getting closer.' I took a deep unnecessary breath. And looked at Demetri raising an eyebrow, he answered.

'Yes master. I've been showing Sasha around, and I wish to ask for your permission to take her around Italy for the next few days.'

My eyes grew wide as he spoke.

'Wonderful.' Aro said. 'But of course that would mean you are staying longer Sasha, I wouldn't want you to miss out.' I simply nodded 'Great. Well hurry on and pack a bag Sasha. I need to speak to Demetri for a moment.' I nodded again.

'Thank you.' I smiled and turned back around walking away before Demetri walked inside Aro's room. I looked over my shoulder as they shut the door. My mind going off into different directions wondering what Aro wanted to speak to Demetri about. And why did Demetri want to take me around Italy? Was it because he didn't want me to leave?I shook the thoughts out of my head as I walked back into my room shutting the door slowly and quietly behind me. Walking over to the bed I stretched my arms wide and let myself fall on top of it. My red hair in loose wavy curls all around me as I look up and wondered. Before I knew it there was a knock on the door.

'Sasha?' It was Demetri. I smiled and rushed to the door opening it for him. He looked at me, in his usual stance with an arm behind his back, he took my hand gently in his.

'We leave at dawn' he softly kissed the back of my hand. 'Pack for a week, I want you to see everything Italy has to offer.'

I smiled and nodded un able to speak. For the first time in months I was at a loss for words at the touch of another vampire. Let alone one that wasn't my mate. He smiled to himself 'Goodnight Sasha' he gently placed my hand back at my side before walking away. I closed the door behind him and leaned back against it taking a deep breath and smiled. For once in the past few weeks this smile was real. Nothing I forced for show.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**A/N:: Chapter 3 and 4 off 'Sasha's song' are in memory of my dear friend AlphaUley_TES, my big dawg. **

**The car mentioned: http:/ .net/ wallpaper/car/ Alfa-Romeo-Competizione-948. jpg (take out the spaces)**

I stood there with my back against the door thinking about everything. About my kids, my friends, my family, my mate. But the one thing that I couldn't get off my mind, one thing I thought would never happen. Was that I felt something, it was like what I felt for my mate but I couldn't bring myself to see it.

I shook the thoughts out of my head so I could pack a bag. I walked over to the walk-in closet opening it to see it was full of dresses and simple outfits I could wear. I grabbed a bag by the Italian designer, Rioni, and opened it. Looking at all the clothes before grabbing a few sundresses and even a few dresses to wear at night. I took a few things I could wear if we were to hunt. Kneeling down in front of the bag I packed it slowly. My mind racing with thoughts of what I could be getting into. I zipped it up and sat there in silence looking at the stuffed Rioni.

My head snapped up as I heard a knock at the door. Quickly I made my way to open it, There stood Demetri. And a small smile appeared on my face.

'Good morning Sasha. I hope you are ready to go.'

I nodded and showed him into the room. 'Yes, let get my bag.'

I walked into the closet but before I could grab my luggage Demetri did. I smiled at him.

'Thank you.'

He looked at me and I could see the smiled want to show on his face. We walked out of the room down the halls. Demetri held my bag and his in one hand, opening doors for me with the other. Felix and Jane were by a door quietly discussing something. Demetri and I were too far to hear clearly but I heard my name. I couldn't help but feel somewhat embarrassed as walked passed them. I looked down slightly as we did. Demetri lead me into the parking structure.

I looked around at the cars they had. Alfa Romeo, Ferrari, Maserati, there were so many I couldn't name them all. But they were beautiful. I watched as Demetri walked up to a red Alfa Romeo ( link in A/N) placing our bags in the small trunk and opening my door. I smiled softly at him and got in. He made his way at vampire speed to the driver's side and got in.

He started the car with a roar of the engine I smiled as we looked at each other.

I couldn't help but remember how free my life was merely a year ago. My mind wondered back to the time when nothing mattered to me but a good time. I owned cars like these, a house and even a vacation home.

I looked forward as Demetri took off out of the parking garage. The smile stayed on my face but my thoughts were lost in a sea of memories, in which I remembered how my life changed with my first marriage.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Demetri speed down the roads of Volterra, quickly making his way out of the city, I looked out the window watching as the city flew by. Remembering the night I met my first mate, Vladimir. I was out running around in the woods after a hunt.

Just spending time with nature trying to feel as human as I could. When I came across a scent, something so strong I couldn't help but be drawn to it. But it wasn't human. I started tracking the scent as best as I could.

When I came to a clearing in the woods and saw a man standing across from me. Though he was so far I couldn't see every feature on his face. I stood there with my hands at my sides, my red hair in loose curls being pushed across my face by the wind as I stood there, frozen. He watched me for a minute, then in a flash he was directly in front of me. His scent rushing around me. I took a deep breath to take more of his scent in before looking up at him with my golden eyes.

He looked me over with his red eyes, tilting his head to the side as his hand gently pushed the strands of hair from my face and tucking them behind my ear. We stood there just looking at each other and before we knew it the sun had set. I shook my head slightly and looked back up at him.

'Would you like to come to my house?' I spoke without thinking but after I did I saw a smile grow on his face he nodded and I took off running to my house figuring he would follow.

Once we reached my home I stopped at the back door to wait for him, as a gust of wind came from behind me, his scent surrounding me again and I smiled to myself and walked inside. I lead him into the living room where the bar was.

'Have a seat.' I smiled and walked over to the bar, he followed me instead and looked at everything I had to drink. That's when he finally spoke.

'You have a nice home. Do you have absinthe?' I nodded and grabbed the bottle handing it to him.

Before I knew it we were talking and drinking, learning everything about each other. I've never felt so happy in the years of being a vampire, I never thought I'd find love. We drank together for a while that evening and I remember standing up but falling back down, the alcohol was getting to me.

He caught me before anything could happen. That's when I knew I found the one. Or so I thought. After just a month of being with each other he asked for my hand in marriage. Of course I said yes, I thought we'd be together for eternity. But just less then a month into the marriage things started to change, Vladimir hunted more and more.

And I would sit at home trying to be a good wife and not get into trouble. I've never felt so alone. I felt trapped in a world that I promised myself I'd never be in. And one day I finally did what I had been wanting to do. I left Vladimir and got my life back together.

'Sasha?' I kept looking out the window seeing the city turn into trees and fields.

'Sasha?' I blinked a few times before turning my head slowly to look at Demetri. The look on his face was of worry.

'Sasha are you alright?'I opened my mouth to answer him but nothing came out. I looked forward and took a deep breath whispering. 'Yeah I'm okay.' I could feel his stare but I couldn't look at him.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Please Review! And a big thanks to my first review from RobertForLife  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Demetri pov**

After leaving the castle I drove through the streets in the city with Sasha next to me. This made me happy, I've finally found someone I could connect with. I watched her carefully as she looked out the window. Her facial expression changing slowly from happy to upset then to a look I've never seen before.

I kept driving wanting to pull over and see if she was alright. I could see her reflection in the window, I tried to focus on the road but couldn't. I slowed down just a little seeing the pain in her eyes.

That's when I said her name. She didn't hear me, I said it again when she finally turned to me. I asked if she was alright, though I could tell in her eyes she wasn't. She looked away and took a moment to whisper she was fine.

This worried me, what could have her so torn up? I tried to keep my eyes on the road as much as I could but I couldn't help but just look at her, wishing I could read her thoughts. And for some reason I kept wishing I could make her feel better. I looked forward after a few moments. Speeding back up to reach the small city outside of Volterra. Seeing it in the distance, my eyes automatically looked back at Sasha who was still looking forward.

But I could see it on her face, she wasn't looking at the city she was so deep in thought. I looked away frowning to myself and hitting the gas. Why this bothered me so much made no sense. I was taught not to care about another vampires feelings. And I never had before.

As we reached the city I slowed down enough to be allowed in. I found a secluded area and parked the car. Looking over at Sasha, she hadn't noticed we even stopped. The look on her face seemed like it was set in stone. I could barely look at her eyes, the pain so strong.

'Sasha?' No answer. Not even a blink, she hasn't blinked once since we've left Volterra. Something is wrong.

'Sasha!' I said even louder. Once again no movement. I couldn't help but growl her name this time.

'Sasha look at me!'

**Sasha's pov**

I kept my eyes on the road ahead of us for a few moments before going back to remembering the days after I left Vladimir. I remember running off to Canada to hunt, I even found a cave near the border.

I remembered how I would hunt the innocent humans just to relieve my pain. I would tear up my home, break everything I owned just to feel something. I would break the things I cared about the most I would scream and wish suicide was just as easy for a vampire.

My head snapping over to Demetri when I heard him growl. I blinked a few times looking at him, I could see he was worried and a little angry.

'I'm sorry' I whispered and his face went back to the caring look he carried around me.

'It's okay Sasha, are you sure you're alright?' I bit my lips shut and nodded.

'If you're sure-'

'I'm sure' I quickly answered. I took a deep breath before opening my door and before I could take a step out, Demetri held out his hand for mine. I took it and smiled softly. 'Thank you.'He shut the door behind me and let go of my hand.

I fidgeted with the straps on my sundress. I wanted to laugh at the thought of me wearing a sundress but not being able to go in the sunlight. It was one of the dresses I liked the most. It was red with a little black design.

I really felt out of my elements but I wanted to try something new. Demetri and I started walking down the streets of the small city looking at the fountains and sculptures along the way. He stopped me and placed his hand on the small of my back to lead me into an art gallery.

When I walked in I looked around seeing the beautiful paintings, Demetri nodded to the young woman behind the counter and she walked into the back room. I looked at him and whispered.

'Why'd she leave?'

He smirked and looked at me. 'Well we own this gallery Sasha, and I wanted to show you around myself.'

I smiled and looked at the painting to my right.

'It's beautiful. Everything is.'

I took a few steps looking at the next painting. I could hear him lightly walking along side me. This made me smile.

I looked at the paintings and sculptures as he told me stories about them. I stopped at a painting of a young girl in the woods. She was laying on the ground bleeding, with a man standing over her. A small building the far back.

I looked at it closer and gasped.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Please Review! What do you think is going to happen next?**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

I took a step back keeping my eyes on the painting. Demetri stopped talking and looked at me, then at the painting.

'What is it Sasha?' I shook my head and blinked my eyes hoping I was just seeing things.

'Dem…' I couldn't talk. I turned around and bumped into a sculpture almost knocking it down.

I moved back and walked to the door putting my arm on the door frame and hiding my face. Trying to breathe though I didn't need it, but I felt like it was helping me. I shut my eyes tight and leaned back against the door. My knees feeling weak, I felt so sick.

Slowly sliding down to sit I brought my knees up to my chest keeping my eyes shut.

The entire time Demetri standing there confused. But as he saw me get on the floor he rushed over. Kneeling down in front of me.

'Sasha, are you alright? What's wrong?'

I could hear his concern in his voice. I looked at him with my eyes onyx now. Talking through my teeth and my hands in fists.

'Demetri why do you have that painting? Who is the man in the painting?' I looked at him my eyes filled with the dry cry I'm trying to hold in.

'The man in the painting is Felix.' He told me, I clenched my jaw holding back a loud growl. Shutting my eyes tight again.

'Sasha what is it?' I took a few deep breaths to calm myself just enough to growl out softly.

'The girl in the painting is me.' He looked at me confused and took my fist and I snapped it back from him.

'Did you know?' I hissed at him. Demetri's face went from concerned to hurt in an instant.

'How could that be you Sasha? Felix said that was his easiest hunt in Virginia. He claimed she was his first human he felt sorry for turning.' I looked at him not knowing what to say. 'He wanted a painting of it so he would never forget what he did to the innocent girl, it was her birthday that day.'

I stood up and walked over to the painting.

'There!' I pointed at the small building in the back. 'That was the local bar. It was my 21st birthday and I was broke. No family no job. Nothing!' I took a deep breath and kept my eyes on the painting.

'He worked behind the bar, said he would give me free drinks for my birthday if I gave him something.' I looked down regretting my decision. 'I followed him out back and we…' I shook my head and looked back up at the painting, placing my hand on my neck feeling the curves from where I was bitten.

'When he bit me I found there was more pain than I ever felt before. The venom moved through me quickly, I could see his every move as he took a few steps back. I tried to move myself so I could run away but I was paralyzed. I hadn't even noticed my screams until he covered my mouth. Once I stopped screaming everything went black. That was the last time I had seen him.'

I took a deep breath and looked over at Demetri, he stood there his eyes wide in was a moment of silence between us. When I finally looked away from him I walked back towards the door ready to leave. When he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. He looked me in the eyes and wrapped his arms around me whispering in my ear.

'I'm sorry.'

* * *

**A/N: Review Review Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

We immediately left the gallery, I kept my head down as we walked. I was shocked at everything. Demetri kept his hand at the small of my back leading the way. He whispered quietly to me as we passed a few humans.

'You need to hunt Sasha, your eyes are black.'

'No.' I shook my head.

'I won't let you starve.' He growled at me.I shook my head again then hissed.

'I'm fine.' He leaned back clenching his jaw leading me back to the car. I looked at him before opening my door and getting in. I sat back and closed my eyes, feeling his presence on my left. The roar of the engine drowning out the silence between us.

He started to drive out of the small village as I kept my eyes I knew it we were stopping, I opened my eyes and looked out the window. We were at some kind of garden, but I could smell the blood of animals. I looked at Demetri but he quickly moved to open my door. I got out and leaned against the car.

'What is this place?'

'It's the garden in which you will feed.' I looked at him wanting to say no.

'Aro said you fed on animals so, I thought to bring you here. There's not many here but enough for your eyes to go back to normal.'

I closed my eyes and bit my lips shut not wanting to argue with him, I took a step forward. His hand quickly taking mine. I looked down at my hand in his and couldn't help but smile. As we walked in the garden I sniffed the air secretly looking for something more suitable for my feelings.

When I came across a strong scent, the scent of a human. A smile twitched the corners of my lips. I looked at Demetri quickly and mumbled.

'I'm sorry.' before running off. I ran as fast as I could so Demetri couldn't get to me.

When I spotted the human and before I could pounce on him, Demetri nearly tackled me pinning me to the ground.

'No Sasha!' He growled low enough so the human wouldn't hear. Then picked me up pulling me out of the garden, I growled back at him wanting to feed on the human. I could hear the slight cracking sound come from my arm as I pulled back.

It scared me so I gave in and let myself be dragged back to the car. Demetri actually had to get rough and serious. I felt bad; this was supposed to be a fun trip. I sat in the seat and looked down as he sat in the car, I whispered again.

'I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself.'

I could hear him sigh and could tell he shook his head as he turned on the car.

'It's alright Sasha. You're just thirsty I should've known to get you something myself and not chance it. I many not enjoy humans but you do.'

I nodded and looked out the window. 'I'm still sorry, I should learn to control myself more.'

He shook his head and started to drive.

'Don't worry I'll make sure you feed before we're around humans again, I promise.' I smiled at him then looked down at my hands fidgeting with the bottom of my dress.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The next day I still hadn't fed. Demetri seemed to be getting worried we wouldn't be able to get me anything, and he didn't want me to feed on a human. We were in the car driving towards some mountains I could see the small forest at the bottom of them. **( Picture on profile )**

I looked at Demetri, whose face was stern I could tell he didn't know what to say. I felt bad about yesterday, I feel like I'm ruining the trip because I couldn't control myself. When he finally stopped we were just outside of a small city and the forest.

I knew he wanted me to feed before we were near any humans. So I got out of the car and made my way into the woods. I looked behind me to see if Demetri was following me but he wasn't, this made me smile. I took a deep breath and started to run.

Before I knew it I could smell his scent, Demetri was following me. I ignored it as much as I could and searched for something to hunting we ran back to the car, my eyes golden once again. He looked at me and smiled a little.

'Feel better Sasha?'I smiled back at him and nodded as I fixed my dress.

'Yes, thank you Demetri.' We made our way into the city and Demetri told me more stories.

I never knew Demetri traveled so much, before he was a member of the guard. I realized there was a lot I didn't know about Demetri. Before we knew it the sun that was well hidden behind the clouds had set. So we made our way back to the car to head out to the next location.

The next two days passed by smoothly, we wondered the streets of different cities and he even made me feed again. This time joining me. It was odd to see him hunting an animal He even said so himself, Demetri didn't have any trouble though. His ability to track helped him a lot. I couldn't help but study the way he hunted.

I shook the memories out of my head before they could begin to play. As we drove to what was Demetri's favorite place in Italy I looked out window, this time watching the stars. They didn't seem to fly by as fast as the trees and open fields. When I started to feel odd. Like something was near.

I looked at Demetri who was deep in thought. Then looked back out the window and closed my eyes trying not to think about it. Behind my closed eyes images of James flashed in my head.

My eyes shot open, I had forgotten all about James. When I was around Demetri it seemed like nothing else mattered. But he came rushing back into my mind, parked outside of a small home. I looked at Demetri confused he smiled at me with a reassuring smile and lead me to the house. He unlocked the door and we walked inside. I turned to face him and he stood there with his arm behind his back.

'This is my vacation home. It's small but I don't need much.' I smiled and began to walk around. He gave me a quick tour that ended in the living room.

We sat on the couch and began to talk. He wanted to know more about me, and my travels. I smiled and told him as much as I could without bringing up bad memories. I couldn't bring myself to tell him about Vladimir or James.

He nodded and told me he needed to hunt, animals just didn't fill him and he wouldn't be late. I nodded and told him I would just try and relax, he left quickly after. I laid down and closed my eyes, when flashes of James came back. This time I didn't open them, but let the imagine come, I couldn't help to growl at the memories.

After a while of laying there remembering how James and I were a couple I got up needing to let out my emotions. I couldn't do what I wanted to do and break everything in sight. So I wondered up to Demetri's room and sat at the piano.

Running my fingers lightly over the keys before pressing on the keys playing a soft song. At first humming to myself then letting the words escape my lips as I play louder. **( Song link on profile )**

Moving to the music as it moved s through me, pressing the keys harder putting my all into the song while singing to myself. Bringing myself to the point to a soft dry cry. Chocking on the end of the song, keeping my eyes shut the entire time. Coming to a slow stop I kept my fingers on the keys, my head down and eyes closed.

I heard him take a step closer to me. I finally look up and see Demetri, his arm behind his back, I smiled that even now he was such a regal form, always in control it seemed. He came closer to me and I just looked back down. He sat next to me and put his hand on mine that's when I gave in and curled up against his side letting out a dry cry.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**James pov**

I finished feeding and disposed of the humans. I whipped my mouth clean of any blood and started running back home.

I had been gone for too long; the love of my life was out with those mutts she calls friends. I had left her a few weeks ago, I felt the need to hunt when I stood across from the waterfall she would hang out at.

I could see her standing there, alone of course. When I saw her strip out of her clothes I took a step further behind a tree and clenched my jaw trying not to growl. What the hell was she doing? She was fully naked at the top of this waterfall. Someone could see her, I was ready to run after her and cover her exposed body.

When she took a few steps back into the rays of the run, causing her skin to shine like diamonds. Then she ran at human speed jumping off the top of the waterfall and into the lake at the bottom. I took a few steps back and hid behind some trees so she wouldn't see me.

Something at the top of the waterfall caught my eyes. I growled, it was a wolf. The wolf was looking over the edge, down where Sasha had fallen. I took a step forward when another wolf came into view.

One wolf had dark brown fur, the other gray. Sasha was still under the water as they looked down at her. They both took a step back and jumped off the edge at the same time.

When they hit the water Sasha surfaced, I waited to see the wolves come up but instead some guy and girl came out. They all were laughing. I couldn't take it anymore I needed to think, I growled and punched the tree before taking off running 's been weeks since I've been home, I didn't mean for the hunt to last so long.

I was nearing Sasha's house but I could barely catch her sweet scent. I ran straight into her house but it was empty, nothing had changed. Her scent wasn't as strong as normal. I called out her name a few times but nothing. I ran up to her room where I found a note.

_'Dear James, when I came home two days ago I expected you to be here like you promised. I know something is wrong, things haven't been the same between us for the past few weeks with the independent hunts and myself being with the wolves more and more. I'm sorry but things have changed. You and I know I loved you and that I hate these words but this is goodbye James.'_

I let the paper fall out of my hands. Sasha left me, I needed to find her.

Making sure I had a strong hold of her scent I began to hunt, following her track. Finally It brought me to Italy, the only thing I know Sasha knows of in Italy is the Volturi. I ran as fast as I could catching her scent just out of Volterra.

I found it lead me into the city and out of it. I couldn't let myself get caught in the city so I followed it away. But this track was different, there was someone with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Demetri and I stood there looking over a beautiful village. He stood in his usual stance with his right arm behind his back and face stern, but when he looked at me I could see it soften up.

I stood there playing with the bottom of my dress. He looked at me and I could see the corner of his lip rise. Showing a breath taking half smile. Even though I was with Demetri having fun for once in the past year.

I felt so off, like something bad was going to happen. I couldn't think of what but was bothering me. I took a few steps back and turned around walking back to the car. Demetri quickly moved to my side.

'Is everything alright?' I looked at him and smiled a little. He took a step in front of me so I would stop.

'What's wrong Sasha?' I looked away crossing my arms.

His hand gently touched my face, turning my head so I would look at him. 'Tell me.'

I looked him in the eyes and let my hands fall to my sides.

'Something's off Demetri. Something doesn't feel right, and it scares me.'

The caring look on his face turned confused and worried. I just looked at him, he nodded once and we got into the car and started driving. Demetri looked at me as he drove.

'We're going back home. I don't doubt that you're wrong. You haven't been yourself the last day and a half. I spoke with Aro and he believes its best.'

All I could do was nod, I turned to look away from him and I looked out the window. And before I knew it we were half way back to the castle.

Demetri looked at me and whispered, 'Relax Sasha, we'll be in Volterra soon.'

I smiled and turned my head towards the window and closed my eyes.

Once we arrived at the castle Felix and Jane stood there waiting to escort us to the throne room where the Masters of the Volturi were waiting for us. We entered the room with Felix on my right Demetri on my left and Jane in front of us. Aro stood center in the room, Caius sat in his throne, glaring at us.

'Welcome back Demetri, Sasha I hope you enjoyed the trip.' Aro smiled looking at me.

All I could do was nod. 'Yes I did, Thank you.' He smiled.

'Wonderful'

Turning to Demetri he held out his hand, I turned my head slightly to look at Demetri go from his stance into one where he bowed his head and placed his hand in Aro's. I knew Aro would be able to see everything Demetri and I went through but he let go of Demetri's hand quickly and looked at me.

This made me jump a little; he looked at me, concern showing on his face and held out his hand. I held mine out. As he was reading me I looked at Demetri. He was in his usual stance again but watched Aro carefully.

That's when I remembered, Felix. Aro's head snapped up looking at me. 'It can't be true, you?' I stood there in silence knowing what he had just seen.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 **

Aro looked at me, 'Felix.'

I turned my head to look at him then looked back down hearing Demetri take a step closer to me.

'Felix do you know who this is?' Aro asked as Caius and Marcus stood up from their thrones. This couldn't be good. Felix looked at Aro then me.

'No, Master Aro I don't.' He looked me over as Aro let go of my hand and took a few steps back.

'Do you remember the innocent human you turned so long ago?' Felix nodded looking at Aro with no emotions playing on his face. Aro smiled and looked at me.

'Felix that human was Sasha.' Felix looked at me, his face now clearly showing discomforted and anger, he hissed.

'It can't be!' Aro smiled and gently places his hand on my back making me walk towards Felix.

'Ah dear Felix, but it is.' I could hear Demetri growl quietly behind me. Aro turned his head to him.

'Demetri, please, be civil and settle down.' I looked up at Felix and he looked down at me growling, when Marcus spoke.

'Aro you know this isn't right. You know there is something else between her and Demetri.'

I turned around and looked at Marcus then Demetri biting my lip knowing he was right.

'That's ridiculous' Caius hissed. 'Demetri you will keep your distance. Your priorities were only to take her and convince her to stay.'

I turned quickly to look at Demetri disappointed, wanting to scream and dry cry.

Aro waved Felix to stand back, as he continued to growl and stare. I could feel his eyes just burning into my skin. All the while Jane stood back with a smirk on her face. I felt like everything was crashing around me again.

Aro stood next to me watching as Demetri stood just 10 feet from me, Aro looked back at me, my hands where in fists and I was biting my tongue trying not to growl. I wanted to hurt him, I wanted to make him suffer I…

'Aro, it looks like Demetri disobeyed our orders.' Caius, his voice was a vicious snarl.

'Caius can't you see, Demetri and Sasha have something.' I turned my head toward him as Marcus his sure and calm voice filled the room.

'Brothers, brothers be quiet, calm down please. Marcus are you sure about that.'

Aro turned to me, my eyes haven't left Demetri. He stood there looking at me.

'Sasha who is Vladimir?'


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

I couldn't respond.

'Sasha.'

I heard Aro say my name two more times before Caius growled.

'The Romanian?' Caius stepped down from his throne and moved closer to Demetri, Aro and I.

'Sasha, were you with a Romanian?'

I kept my eyes on Demetri hissing a soft yes. Caius looked at Marcus and Aro.

'This.. Disgrace of a Vampire is not worthy of being here my brothers.' Caius sneered and pointed at me.

'She is not a disgrace!' Demetri growled, I couldn't help but hiss at Demetri, why would he defend me if he lied to me.

Aro placed his hand on my shoulder. 'Calm down Sasha.'

He turned to Caius.

'Yes she was with a Romanian, but it wasn't love.' I saw him look at Marcus who nodded.

'He's telling the truth brother. Sasha and Demetri have a special bond.' Marcus's deep, strong voice filled the room as he announced this.

'That does not matter. The Volturi don't associate with the filth that is the Romanian cult. We Only deal with them when we need to.' Caius looked at me as he spoke, his eyes narrow and infuriated.

'She is no longer with the Romanian Caius. She's with a man named James.' I closed my eyes, the pain of hearing his name felt like Jane was using her power on me.

'A Nomad?' Caius sneered. 'Get this pathetic excuse for a vampire out of here. She doesn't deserve to be a member of the Volturi nor will she ever be.'

He kept his eyes on me I could feel it, just as I could still feel Felix's eyes on me.

'Marcus you're powers must not work anymore, this… vampire doesn't know love or special bonds, she did run from someone who cared for her didn't she?' Caius paced in front of his throne now, his anger was so great it was emanating from him, filling the room.

I hissed and pushed my way through Aro and Demetri, I could see Marcus watching me and Felix's eyes still have yet to leave my back. I walked right in front of Caius hissing as I began to talk.

'Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love.' (quote by: Neil Gaiman)

The end just came as a growl and Caius looked at me a bit in shock, no one dared to talk to him like I just had. Marcus moved closer to us, placing his hand on Caius, so he would back away. Marcus looked down at me.

'Young Sasha, love comes in all forms. The two that hurt you before might have loved you but they didn't have the bond that you and Demetri have.'

He motioned for Demetri to come closer to us. I could hear his light footsteps move closer. Demetri stood on my left with both his hands on his side, I wondered why he deviated from his usual stance. Marcus held out his hand for mine and I placed my left hand in his.

I could feel all the eyes in the room were on me even Demetri's.

'Sasha, there is a light within you. You care deeply about humans and others, you do build walls around yourself and when you think you've found someone you try to give them little but you give them your all. That is why you fear love, not hate.'

He held out his other hand for Demetri's.

'And Demetri, you have been taught not to worry about an outsider. But you care deeply for Sasha, don't hold back.'

Marcus looked at both of us and nodded once before placing our hands together. Aro laughed and walked towards Demetri and I, Marcus moved back to his throne.

'My my, seeing as you two have a bond. Please go now, be with each other.'

I could hear the sarcasm in his voice and Caius's hiss in the background.

'Felix.'

Aro said while looking at me. Next thing I knew Felix stood on my right, I could feel Demetri's grip tighten around my hand.

'Take Sasha into her room and make sure she stays there.'

Felix nodded and grabbed my arm, I heard Demetri growl. Aro stood there just watching, Felix started pulling me and my grip on Demetri's hand tightened. Felix pulled hard enough to make me let go as I heard my arm start to crack.

He dragged me to my room and close the door, Jane stood at my window making sure I wouldn't leave. She turned around as soon as we entered and flashed me a sweet smile. Felix blocked the only other way out.

'Finally I never thought Aro would let me play.'

Jane said in her mocking little voice right before I dropped to my knees in agonizing pain


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 **

I let out a piercing scream as the pain grew worse. As I was grabbing onto the ground trying to crawl to the bed Jane took a step closer to me.

'Oh poor Sasha, can't take a little pain.' She laughed and quickly looked at Felix.

'Don't let him in.'

I looked at Felix with pleading eyes and he turned away from me. Jane grabbed my arm and threw me on the bed. I heard a loud bang in the door. And someone yelling from the other side, I couldn't make out anything that was said. Jane walked over and made the pain worsen. I heard another bang on the door before hearing Demetri's voice.

'Jane back down,' I heard him growl.

Suddenly the pain was no longer on me but I could see Demetri on his knees, and Jane stood there looking at him with a smirk on her face. She then turned to Felix and spoke.

'Stand outside her door, make sure she doesn't leave.' He nodded once as she walked towards the door.

'This isn't over Sasha.'

She smirked and walked out of my room, Felix followed. I curled up on my bed ready to cry though I knew no tears would fall, when I felt a hand on my arm.

'Sasha' I heard Demetri's soft whisper. I pulled my arm away from him and got off my bed.

'Don't touch me, don't come near me, get out.'

I growled at him. He looked at me knowing I was hurt.

'I trusted you Demetri and you lied to me!'

I half cried and walked over to the window. I closed my eyes and growled hearing his footsteps come closer to me. I was about to turn around and glare at him, put him in as much pain as I felt. When he grabbed my arm lightly and turned me around.

He locked his arms around my waist, I tried to push him away but I felt like I couldn't, not because I wasn't strong enough but because I wanted him to hold me.

My hands placed on his chest as if trying to push him back, he pulled me closer. Our faces just inches from each others I looked in his red eyes, mine onyx from being so upset. He moved a little closer and I held my breath thinking I knew what was going to happen. When he whispered.

'Run.'

I looked at him confused when he turned me around and walked me out on the balcony.

'Run Sasha, go into the woods find the cave on the southern end of the mountains. I will meet you there by dawn.'

He gently grabbed my hand kissing the back of it, with his lips pressed on the back of my hand he whispered.

'You have my word.'

He let me go and I nodded and jumped down from the balcony, running towards the mountains.

**Demetri's pov **

I watched as Sasha ran, I needed to explain to her what happened in the throne room, why Caius said what he said. I walked towards the door where Felix stood on the other side. Opening it slightly,

'Sasha wont run leave Felix I will watch her tonight.'

He growled a little and walked away. Shutting the door I moved back and sat on Sasha's bed, wondering how I will tell her everything that needs to be said. I must have been sitting there for a while, I looked out the window and saw the colors in the sky start to change, dawn was coming and I've kept Sasha waiting. Felix came into the room without a knock, growling.

'There's a nomad here. Aro said we have to track it.' He paused for a moment the growled louder. 'Where is she?' I looked at him.

'No need to worry Felix I know exactly where she is.'

I walked out the room.

'Let's go get this nomad I have things I need to do.'

He just looked at me and followed. I prayed Sasha wouldn't leave the cave, I gave her my word I would show and I will.

Felix growled when he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

'We have been friends for centuries Demetri! What has gotten into you?'

'I don't know what you mean' I couldn't give away all my cards.

'You are different, your priorities have changed. You let her get away and now you seem unconcerned as to where she is'

'I trust her'

'The masters don't.' Felix moved closer.

'Has it come to this Demetri? Are you really choosing a stranger over your family, the family you've been with for a thousand years. Are your loyalties that thin?'

He turned with a snarl and walked away, I followed him quietly.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 **

**Sasha's pov**

I ran straight into the woods running towards the mountains. Once I reached them I ran south, it was always easy for me to find things.

Back in Washington I had two places I would hide out at. One was a cave near the Canadian border and the other was a waterfall.

I shared the waterfall with my close friends, though they were shape shifters or some might say werewolves I considered them family.

I shook my head as I caught a familiar scent then stopped dead in my tracks, it was James. He stood near the entrance of the cave, with his back against the rock and his eyes closed. I knew he had caught my scent when he opened his eyes, he turned to face me.

'Sasha?' He spoke quietly I bit my lip and looked at him, making my hands into fists at my sides.

'James' I hissed.

He moved closer to me and I stood there frozen in place. He placed his cool hands on my cheeks and looked into my eyes.

'Sasha what has gotten into you? I've missed you, why did you run?'

I closed my eyes and turned my head away from him.

'You left James, not me.'

It hurt me to say his name, I couldn't even look at him.

But feeling his hands on my cheeks felt like something from home, something I missed but not as much as I missed having Demetri's arms around my waist. I looked down wanting to cry as we stood there.

His hands moved slowly from my face to my neck then down to my waist. James pulled me close, but I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to be in his arms but I felt weak, I wanted to cry.

My head shot up hearing a twig snap in the woods. It was Demetri I could smell his sweet scent, I moved slightly towards the woods and James pulled me back. I growled for him to let me go when Demetri and Felix appeared at the tree line. I growled

'Why did you bring him?'

I looked at Demetri and Felix. But Demetri looked away and I knew why, James still had his arms around me.

'We could say the same to you Sasha' Felix spoke.

'I didn't he found me' I hissed and tried to push James off me. He tightened his grip around my waist and I couldn't help but wince a little, he was actually hurting me.

'You two should leave'

James looked at Felix and Demetri growling. In a flash Felix was behind James with his head in a headlock.

James let go of my waist and I ran over to Demetri wrapping my arms around him. He wrapped his around me and whispered in my ear.

'Why was he holding you like that?' I could hear the pain in his voice. I frowned and hugged him a little tighter.

'I didn't want him to Demetri, I only want to be in your arms. I couldn't get out of his grip.. It was hurting me..'

I hid my face in his neck, and he moved his arms to my waist gently pulling me close to him.

'I wont let him hurt you anymore Sasha.' He whispered in my ear.

'Lets get this filth back to Aro and he will be happy to know Sasha got out.'

Felix snarled walking past Demetri and I with James locked in his arms. Demetri nodded.

'Go ahead we will be right behind you.'

He held onto me, I hadn't noticed we started to walk. He was carrying me, I kept my eyes closed and held onto him when he started to talk and explain everything that happened back at the castle.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Once we arrived at the castle Demetri set me down, gently grabbing my hand as we walked inside.

Jane stood at the entrance of the castle waiting for us, glaring at me. She lead us to the throne room where the Masters waited for us. Felix walked in ahead of us with James still locked in his arms.

Aro walked down and met Felix a third of the way. Aro placed his hands on James, using his own power to read James's every thought and move he's ever made. Soon enough Aro looked at me, his eyes slightly surprised.

'Well, well Sasha. Looks like James.' He paused for a second to look at him. 'Misses you very much, he feels as though you are his mate.' My grip on Demetri's hand tightened.

'He is not my mate Aro, and you know it.' I hissed in a soft whisper.

He chuckled a little and let go of James nodding to Felix and Jane. Felix picked James up and Jane quickly glared at James I could see by the way his body froze Jane was using her power on him, although he didn't cry out like others.

Felix and Jane left the room with him and a part of me wanted to know where they were taking him. And what would happen. Aro then walked closer to Demetri and I. Demetri took a step in front of me, as if protecting me from Aro.

'Aro, I need to tell you something.'

Aro turned his head to Demetri and smiled a little.

'Go ahead my son.' Demetri nodded then turned slightly towards me.

'It's not so much for you to hear Aro but for you to know and Sasha to hear, know, and hopefully accept.' I looked at him a little confused as did Aro.

I could see in the corner of my eye Caius leaning in as if it were hard for him to hear. I took a quick glance at Marcus who, out of place, had a small warm smile on his face.

I looked back at Demetri as he turned to face me fully and gently grabbed both my hands. I smiled softly and looked him back in the eyes.

'Sasha, I love you.' I couldn't help but smile a little more and bite my bottom lip slightly. Caius quickly stood up growling.

'You are out of your mind Demetri, she's not one of us.'

Before I could hear him answer, Marcus had stood up and growled.

'Leave them alone brother, they are in love. This is true. They are true mates.' I smiled at his words, Demetri wrapped his arms around my waist and I couldn't help but smile even more.

I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck, my eyes never leaving his. Caius took a step closer to us and Aro quickly moved his way to stop him.

'You have lost you're minds my brothers. Demetri and this… Filth will never work. You've seen how she is.'

He growled. And I heard Aro laugh softly and whisper.

'Caius this is love. This is the bond Marcus sees and I now see, Don't be so bitter that our young Demetri has found his mate.'

I smiled at Aro's words. Demetri looked me deep in the eyes before leaning in slowly, right before our lips could touch Felix came into the room with James and Jane.

'Aro he says he whishes to die if he isn't with her.'

I looked at Felix who held James locked in his arms. And Jane just waiting to use her power if he were to try to escape.

* * *

**Review please! I'd like to thank KingCall for all his help with the spelling and even a few ideas.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

'No!' I growled.

'James just because you cant be with me that doesn't give you the right to kill yourself.'

I looked at him with concerned eyes, still in Demetri's arms. I turned my head to Aro.

'You can't kill him!'

Aro placed his hand on my back and walked in between James and I. 'Don't worry Sasha I wont kill him.'

'Not without cause' Marcus added.

'Being a nomad should be enough' Caius hissed.

Aro put his hand up for his brothers to stop talking. 'Yes, brothers you do have a point.'

'Just kill me or I'll show myself to the humans.' James nearly growled.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

'James you're being dramatic. You know you can live with out me, you ran off for days when you said you'd be home. I looked for you, you're the one who didn't want me.'

I growled and half cried. I could feel all the heads turn to look at me and him. I stood in Demetri's arms and Aro stood by my side.

'I saw you with the wolves Sasha.'

He hissed. I turned to face him, my hands in fists and Demetri's arms still around me.

'Those wolves are my friends James, you know that.'

'But why would you get naked in front of another man?'

I froze there just looking at him, and saw everybody looking at me, growling as I spoke.

'That man is my friend James. We were all naked. Once they phase back their clothes don't magically appear on them. It's not like another man hasn't seen me naked either!'

I growled louder and felt Demetri's grip around me tighten a little but I didn't mind it.

'He shouldn't see you naked Sasha you belong to me!'

I moved from Demetri's arms and walked over to James crossing my arms standing right in front of him.

'I don't belong to anyone James.'

I growled and narrowed my eyes on him, inflicting a little pain on him. He growled thro his teeth, wincing in pain. Seeing Jane giving me a small smile out of the corner of my eye.

'Sasha how can you do this to me?'

'The same way you did it to me'

I hissed and inflicted more pain before walking out of the room.

Demetri followed me and shut the door behind him but not before I could hear James yell. Before I could drop to my knees Demetri caught me.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**Demetri's pov**

I picked Sasha up and carried her back to her room. Listening to her dry cry against my shoulder. All I could think about was the last few moments in the room when she said she didn't belong to anyone.

I walked into her room with her still in my arms. Closing the door behind me I moved to the bed and sat down. She staid curled up in my arms hiding her face against my chest. I let her cry mainly because I didn't know what to say.

I was hurt.

She might have meant something different by it but maybe she meant it.

She didn't belong to anyone.

Not even me.

I sat there, looking at her, pushing her red wavy hair from her face and putting it behind her ear. After a while she looked up at me finally calming down and whispered.

'I'm sorry.'

I lightly moved my hand from her ear across her cheek to her chin. I looked her in the eyes and whispered back.

'There is no need to be sorry Sasha.'

'Yes there is, I spoke out of anger Demetri and now he's gone. And you…. You're all I want. I'm yours Demetri.'

I looked at her and kissed her forehead lightly.

'Sasha you are only mine if you wish to be. I want you to be happy.'

She looked up at me, her eyes onyx. Sasha picked herself up and sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. She looked me deep in the eyes.

'I'm only happy when I'm with you Demetri.'

I smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips. Right as Jane came into the room. My head quickly turned to her and Sasha closed her eyes and put her face against my shoulder. I could feel her growling quietly.

'Caius would like to speak to you Demetri.'

I looked at Sasha and whispered into her ear low enough for Jane not to hear.

'I won't be long. Stay here.'

I placed her gently on her bed and stood up. I then walked over to Jane who kept her eyes on Sasha. I growled.

'Hurt her and I'll inform Aro about Felix's late night visits to your room.' She growled at me and I walked out of the room.

**Sasha's pov **

I laid on my bed curled up as Demetri left the room. I could sense Jane was still with me. She moved closer.

'Sasha, Sasha, Sasha, how cruel of you to let Aro just kill your old love like that.'

She sat at the end of the bed, and I just stayed there curled up, avoiding her eyes until she continued.

'I like that. I thought you were miss goody goody but you have some bad in you Sasha.'

I sat up and looked at her slightly tilting my head to the side.

'I was wrong about you.' She smirked and looked at me.

I didn't know what to say to her. Thankfully Felix came into the room.

'Jane I need to talk to you.' Jane kept her eyes on me.

'I'll be in my room in a moment Felix.' He left immediately.

Jane hissed a warning, 'He was never here Sasha.'

She got up and left my room closing the door behind her. I fell back onto the pillows and took a deep breath.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**Demetri's pov **

I left Sasha's room sand made my way to Caius. He stood at the door waiting for me. 'Demetri I don't have much to say but you have a choice to make. Either you leave the filthy redhead or you leave the Volturi.'

I looked at him, a bit in shock.

'Aro doesn't need to know of this either.' I knew Caius didn't like her, but he must know how tightly bound I was to her already.

Marcus must have told him and Aro. Would Caius really risk losing his best tracker over a girl. Why did he hate her so much?

'Leave now and make your decision before tomorrow evening.'

I left his room calmly and made my way back to Sasha's. As I passed Jane's room I saw Felix follow her inside. I shook my head knowing what they were up to. If only the masters knew maybe they wouldn't make such a big deal about Sasha and me.

I walked into her room but didn't see her where I left her. I ran to the window but she wasn't there I growled.

'No!'

When I heard something from the closet. I ran to it nearly breaking down the door. Only to find Sasha jumping up and down trying to grab a small box on the top shelf. I couldn't help but chuckle.

'Sasha what are you doing.' She jumped like I had scared her and took a step back hiding her hands behind her.

'What is it? I can get it for you.' I took a step back and grabbed the small latter as she looked down.

'Thanks.' I heard her mumble and take a step closer.

I nodded and moved back knowing she didn't want help. She climbed up and grabbed the box. She gracefully jumped down walking out of the closet, to the window, standing in the sun.

I followed her out to the window where she looked at the box tracing the small design with the tips of her fingers. I stood there watching her when I noticed the design on the box. It had what looked like wolves on it. I smiled at her when she finally looked up at me.

'Demetri I miss my friends back home.' She choked out. How could I not notice she had been dry crying.

'Would you like to go home Sasha?' Considering Caius's offer this would be my only chance to give her what she wanted the most. She nodded

'Yes, I want to go home. But I don't want to lose you.' I grabbed her gently and wrapped my arms around her waist.

'You wont lose me Sasha, I'll go with you.' She looked at me.

'What about Aro, Caius, Marcus, and everyone else?' I shook my head.

'Not a problem Sasha, I am yours not theirs.' She looked at me and smiled.

Next thing I knew I was packing a small bag with the things I knew I wanted to hold close to me, I knew if I left I may not ever come back. The next day I had Sasha put our bags in the car while I made peace with Aro. I walked up to his office and excused the guards. Knocking on the door before entering.

'Aro I need to speak with you.' He looked up at me from his desk.

'Come in my son, tell me what's on your mind.'

He held out his hand and I looked away wanting to keep my conversation with Caius out of this.

'Aro I've decided to go with Sasha, back to the states.' He looked at me not knowing what to say.

'I cannot live my life without her Aro, she is my mate and I will do anything to be with her.' Aro watched as I stood there in my usual stance and face stern.

'This means I am leaving the Volturi Guard.' Aro finally spoke in a clear and calm tone.

'Well my son if this is what you want, I cannot hold you back. Please do come visit.' I nodded and agreed to visit them once a year.

Sasha said her goodbyes to Marcus and Aro, even Jane seemed a little sad to see us leave. But I knew she was happy, knowing she would have Aro back in the palm of her hands again.

We left Volterra and made our way to the small airport, Aro insisted we used one of the Volturi's planes. Once we were in the air I could see the smile on Sasha's face grow, knowing she was happy to go home and see her friends again.

* * *

**One chapter left! Review Review Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm posting for my b-day, enjoy the last moments in Sasha's Song. Also dedicating it to all of those who helped me and my heart Jared.. Enjoy...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

**Sasha's pov**

The entire flight I sat there looking out the window wondering how my friends will take the news of me being with Demetri. I held his hand tight our fingers intertwined with each others.

When I could see the small town of Forks a smile spread across my face. I looked at Demetri and he smiled back at me.

'You're home Sasha.' He whispered.

Once we landed I got to the first phone I could get to and dialed a number I hadn't dialed in weeks. Knowing the reaction I would get with this phone call I was scared hearing it ring twice before hearing the warm husky voice on the other end.

'Hello'

'Sis'

'Sash?'

'LEAH!' I half screamed.

'Sasha where the hell are you?' I could hear the slight growl escape her.

'Leah I'm back in Forks, will you gather everyone and meet at my house?'

'Where have you been Sasha? Do you know the pack has been looking non stop for you?'

I quickly hung up knowing it'd piss her off but would make her do as I asked though she'd yell at me when she saw me. Demetri and I got into the car with our bags and made our way to my home. I looked at him and smiled softly.

'Stay in the car until I say it's okay. I know them and well they'll have a few words for me I'm sure.'

He looked at me with a slight frown and nodded. I took a deep breath as we pulled up to my house and got out of the car. Letting the sun hit my skin making it sparkle. I took another deep breath and could smell they were near.

I shut the door quickly and took a few steps out. Seeing the wolves start to appear at the tree line I put my hands on my hips waiting for Jake, their alpha come towards me.

I heard a growl from one of them and looked around not seeing Leah. Next thing I knew I was being side tackled and pinned to the ground.

Feeling a hot tongue go across my face I started to giggle knowing exactly who it was.

'Leah!' I grinned and rolled us over rubbing her stomach as she kicked her paws, I knew she liked it by the way she wagged her tail.

I finally stopped as the others came closer to us. The chocolate brown wolf came closer to me and licked my cheek.

'Hey Jared' I could see the cheesy grin on his face, making me laugh a little more.

Sam and Jake nodded at me and when Paul nudged me with his nose I couldn't help but grin.

I turned to my left and got licked on both cheeks, one by Embry and the other Seth. I laughed and scratched behind each of their ears.

'I missed you all so much.' I heard Leah huff as she got back on her paws and walked back into the woods to phase.

Right as they left I heard the car door open and slam shut. Demetri ran to me, his face showed concern for me and anger toward the wolves.

'Sasha are you alright?'

I looked at Demetri scared knowing it wasn't time for him to meet the pack yet.

Leah came running back in her human form and the rest of the pack followed

'Now tell me Sasha where the hell have you been?'

Leah crossed her arms looking at me. I bit my lip and winced a little knowing they would be pissed.

'I was in Italy with the Volturi.'

'You brought a leech with you Sasha?' I heard Paul growl when he came from the forest and looked at Demetri.

I knew he would be first to phase. He hated us vampires. It took me months to get on good terms with him. I felt more like a member of the pack then I did a Vampire.

Both Sam and Jake growled out 'Paul relax.'

I grabbed onto Demetri's hand and pushed him back knowing what was going to happen. Paul phased and launched himself at us. Next thing I knew Jake, Sam, Jared and Embry phased jumping towards Paul.

Luckily enough Embry caught Paul by the neck in mid air knocking him to the ground.

'What the hell is this Sasha?'

I could see Leah shaking both from holding back anger and from phasing, she moved closer to me and growled. Seth grabbed Leah's arms to hold her back.

I opened and shut my mouth not knowing how to exactly tell them. Then Demetri moved between Leah and I.

'We're mates shewolf.' Demetri crouched down slightly and so did Leah, I knew she was at the point of phasing and Seth wasn't strong enough to hold her back.

She shoved Seth off of her and phased, crouching down ready to launch herself. I grabbed onto Demetri and moved him behind me.

'Leah! Stop! I love him!'

I screamed and half cried out. She stood tall and looked down at me, digging her front paws in the ground.

'Leah please.'

She huffed and barked at the other members of the pack. Sam and Jake barking at the others making them run off. Leah nudged Seth who was still in his human form.

'Awe come on Leah I never get to have any fun.'

She kept his eyes on him and huffed.

'Fine I'm going.'

He waved to me and ran off into the woods phasing without taking his shorts off. Leah shook her head and looked at Jake and Sam. I couldn't tell what they were thinking, but my grip on Demetri's hand never changed. I bit my lips shut and looked at them.

'Guys I have clothes inside if you'd like to change so we can talk about this.'

Leah looked at me then at the guys and nodded. Both Jake and Sam ran off and Leah made her way to the back door of my house. I knew what she was going to do so I lead Demetri into the living room to wait for Leah.

Once she came back she stood across the room from Demetri and me with her arms crossed.

'So Sasha you say you love him right? And he says you two are mates.'

I nodded in agreement and Demetri stood there, his hand in mine and our fingers linked.

'Well Jake and Sam said I have a decision to make, either I let you keep your mate alive or you leave Washington with him.'

I opened my mouth in shock.

'Leah please, you know I will protect the humans and he knows about the treaty. Please Leah don't make me leave my home, I can't be without him Leah.'

She looked at me and Demetri then sighed.

'You're sure he's the one Sasha. What about Vladimir and James?'

'They weren't love Leah, you know that. Demetri is.'

We stood there in silence for a few moments, gazing at each other.

'Fine Sasha, you can stay. And as for Demetri you have to prove you belong here'

A smile grew on my face.

'I'll deal with Sam and Jake.'

I ran over to Leah and hugged her tight.

'Thank you Leah, I owe you one!'

I grinned and she hugged me back before leaving my home.

I walked back over to Demetri and slid my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. He smiled as I brought my face closer to his.

We were finally alone, and nothing would hold me back from having my first official kiss with him.

He places his lips gently on mine and I couldn't help but smile a little while kissing him back.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story, this is the last chapter. I'd like to thank KingCall and JJRogueAngel for the help.. Please review! **


End file.
